THE Collection
by dares to dream
Summary: This is a collection of random tales, funny, sad, angry, or just plain idiotic. So gather what is left of your wits for safekeeping, for these tales will in no way further your advancement in life. Not all will be Tamora Pierce depending on my mood
1. To Scream or not to Scream

((Disclaimer-i dont own anything you recognize so dont sue me.))

I know i should be finishing all the other stories i have, but this is just something so that i dont have wacked out emotions bugging me throughout the day so enjoy my rants, tales, and randomess!

* * *

THE Collection

**Introduction**

Some stories have a meaning (shocking, I know). Some stories seem to have a meaning (the ones your teachers make you read). And some stories have no meaning to speak of, besides mocking all those stories with a meaning (mwaha!). This is one of those stories, or rather, a collection of them. If you wish to continue reading you will find an anthology of random tales. Some will be funny, some thoughtful, and some just plain stupid. So gather what is left of your wits and stuff them in a jar for safekeeping. For these tales will in no way further your advancement in life.

* * *

**To Scream, or Not to Scream. That is the Question**

To scream, or not to scream. That is the question. Yes. That most certainly IS the question for me right now.

It is just not right! Simply one hundred percent despicable! In all rights how can he do this I ask you! No wait, don't answer that. I can do that myself.

He can do this to me because he is a pompous, self centered, megalomaniac that doesn't give squat to those who are not in his 'close circle', as one might say. Wait, hold on, you still don't even know what I am ranting about now do you? My bad.

Well, you see, it all started with these ravaging beavers…

Kidding, kidding, I was just joking. Beavers have nothing to do with my rants…though sending beavers to gnaw him to the bone sure does sound good right about now…

Anyway, the real reason for my temper is that I was denied. I was denied permission to see my only brother, Sir Kent, participate in his first tournament. Yes, I sound like a total and completely stuck up brat who always gets what she wants right now don't I? Well get over it, cause I'm not. At least I don't think I am…but anyway, you didn't hear the whole story.

See, my name is Miranda of Thunder Hill I am the twenty-third girl after the Lioness to train to become a knight. It has been over fifty years since the Protector completed her training, and girls have been jumping on the opportunity to do something other than have babies.

I am not particularly good at being a knight. In fact, one might recommend me to become a 'desk knight'; thus why Lord Hornell, the training master, hates me so much.

Basically, since I am not one of his protégés, he hates my guts. And it is a good thing I loath his guts. Otherwise my guts would feel pretty bad for themselves. Also, since I am not one of his star pupils, he doesn't care at all what happens to me or if I were to skip training for a day. Hornell feels the same for the other girls and boys deemed "un-trainable" as well.

But of course, the one time I go to tell him I must miss the next large group training session, and that I will be doing it on my own time instead (it was a weekend with training only in the morning), he tells me I can not skip. No. That's not all. He threatened me! The bastard pressured me into not going to my brother's first tournament by saying that if I was not there the next morning he would not allow me to complete the year, therefore failing out of training forever!

I have already worked my arse off for three whole years! After this I will be a squire! And all that work would be for nothing if I went to cheer my sibling on in one of the most important milestones in his life!

Do you still think I am over-reacting? Well maybe I need to explain some more. Tournaments, you see, have always been an important part of any holiday or festival. And as the years went on, the populace began to take more joy out of watching the various tasks until it grew to become a sport so integrated into society that life without tournaments is unfathomable!

To be in your first tournament is as big of a deal as…as…being knighted! Or (to some, more extreme families) getting married!

All the more reason for me to be there for Kent when he goes out on the field for the first time in his life! Sure, we aren't always on the best of terms, but he is my brother for Gods sakes!

Ugh! I just can not stand to think about how unfair this is! The one time the training master shows he cares for all his students is the one time I needed him not to care!

I can't let this get me down! No. I won't let this get me down! I will prove to him that I am not some silly 'desk knight'. This is going to sound horribly silly, but I'll show him that just because we aren't the best at what we do, we can still make a difference.

There is nothing more that I want right now than to show him up; to attest that his favoring 'the best' over everyone else is simply not right. I am sick of all his talk about us being one 'united' group. We are about as united as the ground is to the sky. I am going to give him the biggest slap in the face the two-faced pig has ever received. And that is that.

Nope, no screaming for me. Not yet at least. I think I will wait to scream for when Hornell does something _really_ stupid. (I give him ten days). Until then, its time to kick some arse.

* * *

you really dont have to review since this is just for kicks, but reviews WOULD be greatly appreciated to help me calm down. basically that entire story was me ranting about real life idiots and issues. haha. alliteration. :hits head: i need sleep. review por favor or the ravaging beavers of doom shall gnaw your skin to the bone!!


	2. Thoughts on Success

well. This next part of THE Collection is another bit of random junk (well actually it is gold to me, but as good as junk to you all.) I could try making it into something really relating to Tamora Pierce but I don't feel like it, but if you really want to pretend it is a Lady Knight's thoughts on her failing in a...duel or tournament or something.

No one even has to read this but i figured since i wrote it i might as well post it. There is no literary genious here, just sporatic thoughts. (very choppy might i add).

These were seriously my thoughts today and how much they changed in the course of just sitting down and writing. I love writing. Really. I do. I love it. Im going to shut up now.

* * *

Thoughts on Failure. Thoughts on Success.

I tried.

I tried and I tried and

I failed. I lost. A loser.

Sure there will be more chances, but will I take them?

I guess I won't know until that certain moment now will I?

But I tried. Really, I did. Didn't I?

Didn't I?

No.

Not really.

Not my hardest. I took the easy route, stayed safe in my 'comfort zone'.

But I felt so horrible!

I couldn't breath, every time I just couldn't get enough air!

And my ankle! It was throbbing even before we began. Then my other ankle was painful too!

And my rash on my arm kept rubbing, rubbing, and rubbing! It felt like fire!

And I was so tired. Worn out from two weeks of intense training, little sleep, and schoolwork.

And I got no sleep last night because of the nightmare and…

And…

.

No.

Enough.

.

There are no excuses. I failed. That is done. There is no changing the past, but I can learn from it; my mistakes. All my stupid mistakes.

I won't let this happen again.

I can do it. I know I can.

It will hurt. Bad. All the time. Everywhere.

Is it worth it?

.

.

Yeah.

It was worth it.

.

.

Because in the end you will have beaten those who can't; shown the world you can do what others can not.

To go out, willingly, and put yourself through intense pain. To go through the pain, to beat the pain, you will live. Pain won't kill you.

You'd faint before dying anyway.

See? Now you just convinced yourself you can succeed.

So go out and prove it. Show them what you've got. Give your all. No regrets.

* * *

you dont have to review if you dont want to. really. this is just for my amusement. well not even that. i just felt like posting this. hehehe.

cookie to the person who guesses what entry was about. (go to my profile and you got your answer right there. rather blatant actually.)

oh. and the random periods are because i couldnt figure out how to get spaces between the paragraphs.


	3. Surprises, Surprises

wow. um. hm... This is a really random story actually. Just something that came to mind because, well, lets just say I got a little hyper a few minutes ago and it was scaring my brother.

This one actually DOES relate to Tamora Pierces world so I guess I need a disclaimer. ((I dont own anything you may or may not recognize))

This is really a pointless little story, but kinda cute. I had no idea it was going to end up as it did. I was just going to have it plotless rambling for like 700 words, but then a miny plot appeared. yea!

Enjoy!

* * *

Surprises, Surprises

"I'm bored." Said a brown haired teen.

His friend, a girl who looked to be a few years younger than him, sighed. "Get over it Neal."

"But I'm bored!" He whined.

"Then find something to keep you busy until I finish my homework." Kel responded in a calm voice.

Neal looked at his friend pleadingly. "We are supposed to be exploring the city on our off day, not staying here in the castle doing homework! Please can you just put the pen down and do it later?"

"Neal." The girl said sharply. "Neal if I did that this would never get done and I would end up having even less free time than I already do, so shut up and find something to do without bothering me every two seconds!!"

The room was quiet for about two and a half minutes as Neal found something to keep himself amused, Kel did not even bother looking up to see what he was doing. She only cared that he had finally stopped talking.

"I'm bored."

Kel looked up from the essay she was writing for her etiquette class and snapped at the older boy. "The more you interrupt me the longer it will take for me to finish my work!"

He looked down, abashed. "Sorry."

Another few minutes went by and he suddenly got up, knocking over the chair he was sitting in.

"What now Nealan!?" Kel nearly shouted.

"Nothing, nothing. I think I'm just going to go find something to eat in the kitchens."

As soon as Neal walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, Kel let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Mythros he is finally gone!" Now I can get to work on his little… surprise. She thought to herself.

- -In the Hallways- -

Neal was walking down what seemed, to him, to be the longest hallway in the history of hallways when he heard a loud crash coming from a few corridors down.

Oh no! He thought. That sounds like it came from Kel's room!

Dropping the butter rolls he had in each hand (but kept the one in his mouth), the page ran down the halls.

When he arrived at Kel's room, huffing and puffing, he realized her door was ajar and things were scattered about the floor.

As he swung his gaze wildly about the room his eyes fell upon a note lying on his friend's bed.

On the piece of paper he could see some hastily scratched words written on it.

_Help!_

_Stables_

Neal's heart was thudding against his chest. His best friend was in danger!

Terrified and not thinking about what he was doing he sprinted down the corridor and out into the fresh air, not bothering to stop as various servants and nobles stared at him, until he finally came to the stables.

Pushing open the large wooden doors with such force that they banged against the walls, Neal rushed into the building. All he saw were a few horses gazing at him like he was insane (though one looked as if he wanted to bite him) and lots and lots of hay.

He walked quickly, looking in each stall until he had checked each and every one. After that he decided that the only place left to check was the loft above him, so he climbed up the ladder.

Neal stepped out onto the loft and looked around at the huge piles of hay, but saw no Kel. He was beginning to get really worried now. Where was she?

Suddenly he heard a creak of wood behind him, and he turned only to be faced with…

"SURPRISE!"

All of his friends were standing there wearing huge grins at the flabbergasted (I love that word) look on his face. (And the fact that the roll that had still been in his mouth was now on the ground)

The stunned look quickly clouded over to anger when he saw Kel standing before him, quite alright. "Kel! I thought you were…you scared the…why did you!?" He sputtered, not even able to get a full sentence out.

The girl page just smiled at him cheekily. "Well, we all decided you need a lesson on being patient. So we tricked you, sorry!"

"But…but…but!" Stammered Neal.

"AND, we wanted to give you a surprise party."

"But why!?" He yelled.

Cleon, Merric, and Roald roared in laughter.

"Why?" Kel said. "Well because today is your birthday, silly!"

Neal just stared at them, and then his eyes got wide. "Mythros it is! I had completely forgotten!"

"No, really? Never would have guessed." Cleon said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Roald slung an arm over Neal's shoulder. "Happy birthday Queenscove."

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

hehehehe. Hope you all enjoyed wasting a minute or two of your life reading that. hahaha. :cringe: no more granola bars for breakfast. I think im going to stick to something without even a little bit of sugar from now on...hmm. I just remembered when i used to have waffles in the morning. I was always really hyper after that. Never again will I eat those before school. Dark times. Dark times. HAHAHAHA. I'll shut up now.


	4. The Diary of Therese

hm..wow. Another serious one. Just kinda felt the need to write but didnt have enough time for anything really actually serious (sorry guys!). well. hope you enjoy this one. i was just going to make it sensless rambling but then i decided to make it more challenging and make up another fun character! yea! hope you all have fun wasting a few minutes of time that could be spent doing better more productive things! hahahahahahhhaa! (like homework. oops hehe)

* * *

From the diary of Therese: Maid in the Castle of Trebond

September 14th

Dear Diary (have you ever wondered why I say that day in and day out? Because I, obviously, am. It is quite pointless really, for it is not as if you will respond to this like if this entry were a letter. I am rambling, sorry!) Today is my friend's birthday. September the Fourteenth: the day before my half-birthday.

Anyway, I have been thinking a lot about our friendship lately. We have known each other forever, literally. I can not remember a time when we were not as close as, or even closer than, sisters. Alas, this bond has been strained the last few years. You see, dear diary, she left to "go" to the Mother of Mountains Convent. (Though the very thought of seeing her learning to become a proper lady of the house makes me giggle.) She was a girl who always seemed to prefer, as one could call it, the "hands on" approach to life.

Lanny discussed with me the plans her father had made for she and her twin brother. Neither of us was pleased, to say the least. It had always been her dream to become a warrior, and mine… well that is another story for another day.

So we planned and, come morning, presented her brother with the idea; to which he eventually agreed to. Then they left, Lanny to Corus to become a page, and Thom to the convent where he would eventually become a sorcerer. (I have heard, from Lanny that he is becoming quite the adept.)

It has been about six years since then, I think. I am not quite sure; time has flown by what with me becoming a maid in the castle helping keep everything in order after the Lord's death. In some ways things have changed between us over the years, and yet, they have remained the same.

We send letters back and forth, as often as we can consider the caution at which they must be delivered. Secrets between the two of us are still shared, but I feel as if there is something my good friend is not telling me. Something terribly important, but might be ashamed of telling me.

Of course, I can assume what she has yet to disclose to me. After all, she around those young knights constantly. I would rather not think of that though. My parents have told me there is a high chance she has, in fact, done things that she should be less than proud of, but I refuse to accept that. I trust Lanny with my life, and if I could, I would trust her with my afterlife as well. Even if she did have something of great importance to tell me of, she surely is waiting to tell me in person. After all, it has been months since we have seen each other last. Oh I do miss her so!

I worry about Lanny, though. She is as stubborn as an ox and as quick to temper as a lioness, but often times believes that the decisions she makes will not influence her later on in life. For another animal comparison I suppose one could say she is like a ram for the way she batters her way into things headfirst. In the end, those are the traits that make her who she is. There is no changing that, I just hope she stays strong when she needs her tenacity most.

Another thought, I wish I could be there for her more. Being surrounded by those thick-headed boys day in and day out; I know that it would be impossible for me to keep my wits about me. She must need a fellow female's counsel from time to time. I feel that maybe, just maybe, if I were there for her more she would be better fortified against the many trials of court life. For I have heard so many horror stories about what transpires within the Palace walls.

Oh dear. It seems my cousin; Mattie needs help cleaning up the dining hall. What mess has she made this time? I promise to write again soon. Truly and sincerely,

-Therese

* * *

ok. I got my jitters out. Back to homework. darn. I hate feeling responsible it is so...responsible feeling. gah. I might as well get done with all this stuff now so i can read f.f. during class as usual (the only way to survive those two hour long sessions in my opinion!)


	5. Unbreakable

This is not strictly a T.P. fic. In actuality this is just a story I thought up during one of my classes after a quiz that I am quite sure I failed. If you want to think of it as a fanfiction, then it is a modern day fic of...Sandry and/or Tris and/or Daja! Or it could be a spin off (minus one part) of my other story's characters...except this would not happen currently in that fic. haha.

Anyway, this is just another random story to add to this collection, but it is rather depressing until the ends.

---

**Unbreakable**

_The living..._

She crept through the moonlit halls, tears flowing like rain on a window rushed down her pale cheeks. Her bare feet made no sound as they fell lightly against the cool stone floor.

She paused for a moment, running her fingers against the dusty mirror hanging on the wall beside her. A pair of red-rimmed eyes blinked back at her.

The girl noticed that the person's hair was tangled and in a state of utter disorder.

That is not her.

That could never be her.

She had a perfect life. Perfect family. Perfect friends.

Friends. Her best friend.

A vague thought flit through her head, but she quickly tossed the odd feeling away.

The girl reached up to scratch her head, and the reflection did the same. She let out a small gasp: that girl was her! What had caused her to look like this? She could not remember a thing!

Suddenly she felt the irking thought once more, this time though she opened up her mind and let the thought in, hoping for an answer amidst her amnesia.

A tremor wracked her body as she fell to her knees, fresh streams cascading down her face.

Her best friend.

The accident.

Haunting memories she had long tried to hide from herself pounded their way into her skull.

Tires screeched. The unforgettable smell of burning rubber. Glass shattering. A sharp pain coursing through her arm.

The girl opened her eyes with a jolt, not realizing she had been clenching them together. She rubbed her hand over her arm and hid a small, but tender mark. A tingly, almost stinging, sensation was felt feeling its way over and over that spot. She looked down to see a deep red welt cutting across her limb. It looked, to some extent, healed, but as if it had only a few days to grow back together.

She looked back up into the mirror and the stained eyes now had a haunted gaze that she knew was her own. A glimmer showed and she looked down at her reflection's neck. There was a gold locket hanging there. She recognized it and grabbed the delicate heart-shaped adornment.

With trembling hands she tried to open it and after minutes of working in vain, she finally managed to unfasten it.

Staring back at her was the small smiling face of her best friend.

A loud sob escaped her chapped lips. It was the face of the friend she would never see again. The kindly blue eyes twinkled and the girl could almost picture the young woman sitting with her the day the photo was taken as they giggled about the amusement rides they had just rode.

Once again the girl stared into the mirror. The eyes now shone anew with a spark of life, resolve for a purpose. One day she would see her again. Someday they will be able to laugh and cry together once more.

Until then she was going to live her life. She will not merely exist as a shadow. No. She will live for her friend so that in the future she will tell her all about her experiences growing up and getting older. She can not go on as living death. Her friend would not wish that upon her. Now is the beginning of her new life. It will be difficult; she will have to be stronger.

But since when was life easy?

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`''`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`''``''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'

_...and the lifeless_

.

A young woman gazed at her dear friend from above, in a place only those departed could reach. A soft frown touched her angelic lips. And a frown creased her wrinkles face.

Her immortal eyes held remorse for the girl, stumbling through the gloomy hallway. It was so hard for her to look upon those still breathing and realize, with a pang, that they will continue growing, learning, living. But hardest of all was to watch her best friend recover from the accident that took her life.

The angel had watched when the girl was at the hospital, the trip home, and every minute, ever second, of her last few days. It was not until tonight that she saw her friend cry, and watching her lament and not be able to console the girl was torment.A

Abruptly the girl stopped and began looking into a grimy mirror that the angel could barely see in the dark hall.

At first, the girl did nothing, and grabbed the gold chain that looped around her neck and pried opens the dainty locket at the end. The angel could feel her agony as she collapsed to the floor, hands to her head and shaking as if begging the sudden influx of recollections to cease. The young woman wanted to do something, anything, to help her, but she knew that the girl had to remember eventually.

The angel watched as her friend shakily stood and gazed once more at her dust covered reflection. Unsurpassable grief was written across her face and the angel herself felt tears slide down her faultless cheeks. There was nothing she could do to help her dear friend, there was a barrier between the living and deceased, one that could not be broken by even the most powerful bonds.

But the pure anguish that was held within her eyes! The angel wept and wept as she saw the unfettered agony reflecting from her friend to the mirror. She did not want her loving friend to be tortured for the rest of her days with such pain! The young woman watched the girl until she could bear the look no more and reached down, down from the heavens to which she was condemned for eternity, and touched her friend's shoulder.

No one could break the barriers between the worlds.

No one; and the angel knew that fact all too well, but what was this?

Maybe, just maybe, the bond of friendship is stronger in spite of death.

The angel saw something shine in her friend's eyes as her hand remained on the small shoulder. A fire of life blazed behind those grief stricken orbs.

A sigh escaped her lips and the young woman removed her pure hand from the friend, and floated back up into the heavens with a smile on her lips.

She could rest, for now.

-------

told you it was sort of depressing. Dont review if you dont feel like it. I am just posting this so that, if my hard drive crashes, i will know that i still have it.

and before someone asks: No: I have never lost a friend in a car accident or by any other means. This just began as a story of a sad girl walking through the halls and suddenly the 'plot' exploded into something else. haha.


End file.
